MY SHOW V
by Deadly Nightshade
Summary: It's craziness I'm not telling you what happens your just going to have to read and review the cast of ssx MEET SAM AND RIKKU MUWAHAHAHA


A/N: BACK BY SOMEWHAT POPULAR DEMANDS! Ok I only got 6 reviews for 4 shows.COME ON PEOPLE! And then my friends want to be in them so I gotta write more!  
  
Announcer Dude: HEY SWEATER MONKEY'S!!!  
  
Sam: That's not very nice to call our audience sweater monkey's u know.  
  
Announcer Dude: Yea well with my salary I can say whatever the BLEEP I want to! I see Tigress is still working here. Anyways on My Show we will be featuring the cast of SSX TRICKY!!!! And herrrrreeee's your hosts SAM AND RIKKU!!!  
  
(Flashy lights everywhere)  
  
Rachel: (Yells over applauding) My arms are hurting can't we just get normal strobe lights like every other show!  
  
Sam: Now if we were every other show why don't you just call me Regis Philbin!  
  
Rikku: That makes me um. Kathy?  
  
Sam: (shrugs) Katie? Kathy Lee? Well you are blonde. you could so pull it off! Yea well. (Sips coffee, which we said in an earlier show, is actually Mountain Dew Code Red with Pixie Stix as sugar and burps) In the news today.  
  
A/n: I decided that talk shows have more than interviews you know?  
  
Sam: (blinks) Where did that voice come from?  
  
Rikku: Creepy.  
  
Lauren: (From backstage) Sorry! The voices in my head are acting up again!  
  
Sam: Oh yes Lauren has those problems you know. It started at lunch one day. Anyways! In the news today researchers have shown that drinking "Sam's coffee" is hazardous to your health and if you drink it you may have sudden crazy shaking attacks. (Looks up from her paper) Well that's just nonsense!  
  
Shannon: (On the floor shaking like crazy with a mug of "Sam's coffee" next to her)  
  
Sam: That's nothing! We call her seizure Shannon!  
  
Rikku: (pushes the coffee to a far corner of her desk) The weather today will be slightly warm with raindrops of blue fire coming down.  
  
Sam: Is that a good thing?  
  
Rikku: I hear it cleans up the environment real good. This event has never happened before so be sure you have film in your camera!  
  
Sam: Now we get to the stuff that we really enjoy!  
  
Rikku: THE DANCING HAMSTER?!  
  
Sam: No, not that yet. HERE'S OUR GUESTS NOW!!! Our first guest shall be Kaori.  
  
Kaori: (Walks out and sits in chair marked Panda Girl)  
  
Sam and Rikku: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sam: (Starts rapping like that one part in "Who let the Dogs Out" you know where it goes really fast)  
  
Rikku: (Knocks Sam over the head with the famous bent pan) Hi Kaori!  
  
Kaori: Konichiwa!  
  
Rikku: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!  
  
Sam: Calm down! She speaks Jap! She said.  
  
Rikku: She called me a beach ball didn't she!  
  
Lauren: (starts cracking up in the audience)  
  
Rachel: (innocently holds up the lights)  
  
Lauren: Shut up Rachel your so annoying!  
  
Sam: Right. She said Hello!!  
  
Rikku: I don't like her bring someone else out!  
  
Sam: (sings) You gotta have balls or you ain't going to get none. (Notices the camera) Whoops isn't this commercial?  
  
Cameraman: Not for another 3 minutes!  
  
Sam: Damn it! (Pauses) Where's Tigress? Oh well! I'm getting all hot here!  
  
Lauren: You're a hot, sweaty sex machine!  
  
Rikku: Um! I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that!  
  
(COMMERCIAL)  
  
Sam and Mary: (Rolling themselves in blankets. SEPARATE BLANKETS! NOTHING NAUGHTY HERE NOW!)  
  
Rikku: Ahem SAM! Oh well, it's my big chance! Here's our next guest .  
  
Sam: (is suddenly in her desk) Is Luther!  
  
Rikku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Luther: (walks in and sits in chair Guy with noticeable butt crack!)  
  
Rikku: OMG!  
  
Sam: Shhhhhh.! NOTHING RUDE AGAIN! Uh hi. fat.. Oh where did that come from!  
  
Luther: Where am I?  
  
Rikku: Sam has explained this to me, we are in .  
  
(Unexplained commercial)  
  
Luther: OOOWWW!!  
  
Sam and Rikku: (Are attempting to pull his pants back up)  
  
Sam: It's just not working!  
  
Sam, Rikku, Rachel, Shannon, Mary, Lauren, Mari, Amy, Kristen (w/ special sticker), and all other cast members: (Still tries to pull up Luther's pants)  
  
Luther: I'm telling you it's as high as it can go!  
  
Rikku: I give up on you! Bring out our next guest Sam!  
  
Sam: AYE AYE! Here's ELISE!  
  
Elise: (walks in and sits in chair marked beach ball)  
  
Sam: (snickers) Shannon, tsk tsk. So like Elise. How long have you've been snowboarding?  
  
Elise: Longer than you can imagine.  
  
Sam: So you must be pretty old then.  
  
Rikku: Sam has a very big imagination. She sometimes thinks she's a caveman.  
  
Sam: (Suddenly in a thing that they wore in cave times) Ugh!  
  
Rikku: She needs her meds! (Pulls out a T-shirt that reads: Don't annoy the unmedicated one, and puts it on Sam)  
  
Elise: Right. So are there any slopes around here?  
  
Rikku: Slopes? Um. no?  
  
Elise: (cough cough)  
  
Announcer Dude: There seems to be some discomfort around here. WILL SOMEONE GET SAM HER MEDICATION!  
  
Beth: She has too many which one is the one she needs!  
  
Rikku: I believe it's called Caveman.  
  
Beth: (Searches through the many orange bottles throwing them across stage)  
  
Baby: (Picks up an orange bottle and starts to band it on a sharp point to try and get it open.)  
  
Beth: Found it! (Tosses it to Rikku who is covered in orange bottles)  
  
Rikku: Well that helps!  
  
(Commercial)  
  
Sam: (Is back to normal) Elise exactly how old are you?  
  
Elise: For me to know and you to never find out.  
  
Sam: Oh I will found out. IT'S MY JOB TO BE NOSEY! Ok anyways now Elise is too old to continue to talk to her, I'm afraid she's going to get that disease that old people get. Yea, you know where they forget a lot? Oh well. Where am I?  
  
Rikku: While Sam is experiencing Alzheimer I will introduce the next guest! Zoe!  
  
Zoe: (walks in and sits in chair marked: Is this a gothic girl?)  
  
Rikku: Hi Zoe!  
  
Zoe: Right, get this interview over with so I can go back to my board.  
  
Rikku: I think I know what they say about grownups and their normal coffee and snowboards.  
  
Announcer Dude: What?  
  
Rikku: I don't know.  
  
Sam: Who are you people!  
  
Zoe: What's up with her?  
  
Rikku: We're not exactly sure yet.  
  
Sam: Zoe where did you come from! RIKKU YOU TOOK MY PART DIDN'T YOU!  
  
Rikku: It had to be done!  
  
Sam: Fine but now I don't want to talk to Zoe because YOU introduced her in!  
  
Zoe: I feel so unloved!  
  
Sam: You should be! And here's our final guest Moby!  
  
Moby: (Walks in and sits on Zoe's lap even though there is a perfectly suitable chair for him marked guy with cool British accent right next to her!) Hey Zo.  
  
Sam: HEY NOW! THIS IS RATED PG-13 DON'T MAKE ME MAKE IT R NOW!  
  
Moby: What? I'm just sitting here.  
  
Rikku: So that's why you guys are "friends" in the game.  
  
Moby: I was dared to do it! (Sweat drop)  
  
Sam: Sure whatever. So basically I have a complaint with one of your uber tricks, the one where the player has to push L1+square.  
  
Moby: Yea, what about it.  
  
Sam: It's so BORING!  
  
Weasleygurl14: SAM YOU'RE MY HERO WOOO!!! (holds the finger thing up in the air)  
  
A/N: She asked to be so SHE'S IN!  
  
Sam: Lauren I told you to keep those voices down!  
  
Rikku: Ok we're nearing the end of our show now.  
  
Sam: So we shall end our show like we normally do or. from what I remember!  
  
Rikku: This can't be good.  
  
Sam and Rikku: THE DANCING HAMSTER!!!!!  
  
Sam: And the hamster will be dancing to IT"S TRICKY by Run DMC!  
  
DH: (music starts and he just sits there and stares at the red dot on the camera)  
  
(Meanwhile in the audience)  
  
Baby: (Has successfully opened the orange bottle and has abstracted [big word] a pill from it. The baby swallows the pill and.) MUWAHAHAHAHA! ULTIMATE POWER IS MINE!  
  
The mother: OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS MY BAAAABY!  
  
Baby: Quiet women!  
  
Sam: WHO TOOK OUT MY WORLD POWER PILL!  
  
DH: (runs back into her cage like a scared little hamster would aaaww cute little hamster ^-^)  
  
Beth: Whoops my bad!  
  
Baby: Quiet you pathetic fools I have the powers to destroy you!  
  
Mary: (runs out and hands Sam a piece of paper)  
  
Sam: Thank you Mary. (Reads the paper) This just in a baby has swallowed a world power pill and is about to take over the world. This all started in the MY SHOW! Studios. Details are to be followed after the 9 o'clock news on your local news channels. The army warns you to stay in your house where it's safe.  
  
Rikku: And in other news doctors and scientists are trying to find a cure for the world power pill and trying to find another bottle that is totally baby proof.  
  
Sam: Well that's about all that we can handle for today and we're out of time!  
  
Baby: (Grabs Kristen like Godzilla or that big monkey would because she has a special sticker) MUWAHAHAHA!  
  
Sam and Rikku: CYA TILL NEXT TIME!  
  
Sam: (sips her coffee while total destruction and chaos happens around her.)  
  
THE END! Or is it?  
  
A/N: Remember people to read the other shows you need to go to their categories, they will be in Harry Potter, X-men, FFX, and some other one I can't recall right now! I don't own most of the stuff that was in my fanfic I only own Sam and her various friends except Rikku. UNTILL NEXT TIME! Did you know I kept spelling Kaori Kaorit? For some reason on ff.net they rn't showing the three periods at once so just imagine they r there 


End file.
